Jealousy
by The.Adventures.Of.Super.Bunny
Summary: Ino always HATED Shikamaru's fangirls. SHIKAINO


**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SHIKAINO OR YOU HATE INO OR YOU LIKE SHIKATEMA OR SHIKASHIHO OR YOU LIKE TEMARI OR SHIHO PLEASE LEAVE NOW!**

ShikaIno forever!

Nami:Hope you all like it! X3 Sorry if there are wrong spellings (I'm bad at spelling)

* * *

**JEALOUSY**

**Shikamaru's favorite cloud watching place:**

Ino Yamanaka was jealous, correction **VERY **jealous.

She was glaring at the two bitches…. I mean girls (?) who are flirting with **HER **boyfriend, Shikamaru Nara, And ruining **THEIR **date.

So Ino stood up and began walking away from them. "Hey, Ino, where are you going?" Shikamaru asked. Then the two girls, Shiho and Temari, glared at her (they love glaring don't they?)

"Well I'm going **HOME**,!"

"I'll walk you home."

"No thanks! I think your too **BUSY** with your fan girls" then she ran away.

"What's with her?" Temari asked before she was hit on the head by Nami.

"Don't act like your so innocent, you little bimbo!"

She shouted. "Now you two **WHORES**! Drop and give me 50!" "Sir yes sir?"

They answered then do what Nami told them to do.

Shikamaru stared in disbelief _'__how can Nami make Shiho and Temari do what she wants them to do without hurting them. I must learn that. But now I must search for Ino. And I must stop saying must, I'm sounding like Neji!'_

He thought

He ran through the streets of Konoha (duh) ,searching for Ino. He passed many familiar faces.

**Neji and Tenten:**

"Hey Nara, how's Ino? You must take care of her, it's a must. 'Cause you must know why you must take care of her. Mr. Yamanaka must be back to Konoha this week. You must not make Ino cry or you'll die. So you must be careful."

Neji said.

"Arigatou, Kami-sama for making him stop" Tenten thanked.

"Hey, have you seen Ino?"

"Iie"both answered

"oh arigatou anyway"

**Sakura chasing Naruto:**

"AAAAAAAAAAAH" Naruto as he was being chased by Sakura

"You **BAKA**! Oh….hey Shikamaru. You must be looking for Ino. She must be at my house. She told me I must not tell you, but I think you must know. Oh crap…I should **REALLY **stop listening to Neji's long 'Must Speeches' "

"Yeah I should too….well arigatou anyway for telling me."

"Telling you what?"

"Where Ino is and to stop listening to Neji's speeches."

"It's nothing. Well bye now."

**Sakura's House:**

Ino was sitting on the couch, looking at the book Nami gave her.

**Flashback **

"_Here." Nami said while handing Ino a thick pink book. "It's a book given by Onee-san" Ino examined the book. It was entitled 'An Odd Love Story'. "This is the book Tsumi gave you 5 days ago, right?" "Yeah. I just finished it a while ago." "What? But it's as thick as Forehead's forehead!" "Yes I know! Just read it, okay?" (Nami wants Ino to read it for some reason)  
_

**End of Flashback **

She was about to open and read the book, when she heard the door of Sakura's house open. She frowned when she saw Shikamaru.

"What are you doing here?"

"No reason."

"Bastard! Tell me why the hell are you her?"

"What the hell is your problem, woman?"

"Why don't you just go flirt with you fangirls and leave me, your girlfriend, here alone."

"Kami, what did I do to deserve this? So youe just jealous? Tch troublesome."

"Who said I was jea-hmp"

She was cut off by Shikamaru's lips

**Outside Sakura's house:**

"Awwwww so sweet." Nami said

"Yeah! Go ShikaIno! They deserve to be together!" katsu (LuvRyoma's character)said.

**THE END**

* * *

Nami:Hey!

Shikamaru:What do you want?

Nami:More ShikaIno fanfics!

Katsu:Blackmail!

Nami:Yeah your right!Let's blackmail Neji!

Ino:Please stop this nonsense Nami!

Neji:Yeah I must must all agree.

Tenten:Shut up!

* * *

Nami:Sorry if it sucks! But I'm still hoping you would like it..

**If you're asking why Neji says a lot of must:** Nami told him to do it or else.

It went on like this:

Nami: Hey Hyuuga!

Neji: What is it, Katsuki?

Nami:I want you to say must in every sentence you say!

Neji: Are you crazy? I'll sound stupid!

Nami: Yes, I am crazy! And I don't care if you sound stupid, 'cause I already know you're stupid! Now do as I say!

Neji: No.

Nami: But you must do it!

Neji: No.

Nami: But you must!

Neji: No.

Nami: I must help you with Tenten.

Neji: I must say no...crap! you must stop saying must!

Nami: *smirking 'cause her plan was working*

Neji: Everything you must say must be stupid.

Nami: *continues smirking*

Neji: You must stop smirking.

Nami: Mata ne, teme.

Neji: You must stop calling me teme.

(After that every sentence he says are always with 'must' because of Nami.)

(Nami didn't get affected by her stupid idea)


End file.
